


Killing Villains Off

by MissIzzy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody commemorating the deaths of some of the fans' favorite characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Villains Off

####  **To the tune of "Burning Down the House" by Talking Heads**

Watch out   
You might get what you’re after   
Deep Space 9   
A lot of fans prefer them   
See if the writers care 'bout that!   
Killing villains off!

Hold tight wait till the finale’s over   
Hold tight we’re in for lots of murder   
They can't leave one still standing up   
Killing villains off!

Damar is not one any more, but he still gets shot at the door   
Redemption couldn't save him   
Weyoun could just be recloned, or so his fans always assumed   
But he ran out of copies!

Half-done   
Taken care of the Dominion   
What's left?   
An evil plot Bajoran   
Off to the fire caves for the rest   
Killing villains off!

Winn repents but her last act will cause her to evaporate   
She died in a good way   
That leaves Dukat, the worst of all as far as Sisko is concerned,   
He dissolves into flames

That's done   
Now we can do the flashbacks   
That's right   
The Pah-wraiths safely sealed off   
Sisko in the wormhole could return?   
Killing villians off!

Sloan didn't make it through the arc and Tain was gone two years ago   
Don't know what awaits the Foundress   
So that's what you can expect staring into your tv set   
Villains down in the fire


End file.
